rainoftheghostsfandomcom-20200214-history
Snakes
"Snakes" is the third chapter of . Summary * Rain meets Callahan, the scariest tourist in the world, who checks into her family's hotel. * 'Bastian gives Rain a precious keepsake. Trivia Title The title refers to the twin-snake wristband Sebastian gifts to Rain. A snake can also refer to an untrustworthy person, something which Rain concludes about Callahan. Music in Rain's Head * Slinky piano that kind of gave her the creeps—as she is walking home alone * Slow and pretty jazz cornet—as Sebastian is about to give her the wristband Translations * Abuela (Spanish): grandmother * Rue de Lafitte (French): literally Lafitte Street, likely named after Jean Lafitte, a French pirate who operated in the Gulf of Mexico in the 1800s. Character Name References * Callahan '''is likely a reference to Caliban, one of the antagonists in The Tempest * '''Alonso, Rain's father, is a reference to the eponymous King of Naples in The Tempest * Sebastian, Rain's maternal grandfather, is a reference to the treacherous brother of King Alonso in the Tempest Character Name Meanings * Nitaino '(Taino): The Tainos are the pre-Columbian indigenous inhabitants of the Bahamas and the Antilles, and presumably the Prospero Keys as well. Taino society is divided into the ''Nitainos (nobles) and Naborias (commoners). * 'Iris ('Greek): In Grecian mythology, Iris is the goddess of the rainbow. English, which borrows from the same source, gives multiple definitions of Iris as a purple flower, and part of the human eye. * '''Rebecca (Hebrew): From the ancient Hebrew word רִבְקָה (Rivkah), which means "to tie firmly". Meanings range from "snare", "noose", "tied up", "secured", and "beautifully ensaring". (Source: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rebecca_(given_name)) * John '(Greek, Hebrew): Greek variant of the Hebrew name יוֹחָנָן (Yôḥanan) which means "Graced by Yahweh" (Source: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_(given_name)) * '''Terry '(Latin): The male "Terry" is a variant of Terence, derived from the latin name Terentius. The meaning is unknown. (Source: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terence_(given_name)) * 'Elizabeth '(Greek, Hebrew): Greek variant of the Hebrew name אֱלִישֶׁבַע (Elisheva), which means "My God is an oath" or "My God is abundance." (Source: http://www.behindthename.com/name/elizabeth) * 'Callahan '(Irish): Anglicized form of the gaelic "O Ceallacháin". Possible meanings include "strife" from ceallach (Ref: http://www.houseofnames.com/callahan-family-crest), "lover of churches" from ceall, and "bright-headed" from cen ''(head) and ''lach ''(light) (Ref: http://genealogy.familyeducation.com/surname-origin/callahan) * '''Sebastian '(Latin): From the Latin name Sebastianus (from Sebaste, a town in Asia Minor or modern-day Turkey). Sebaste itself derives from sebastos ''meaning ''venerable. (Source: http://www.behindthename.com/name/sebastian). The diminutive form "Bastian" is of German origin. (http://www.behindthename.com/name/bastian) * 'Bohique '(Taino): Sebastian's surname is derived from the Taino term bohique, which means "priest" or "medicine man" (Source: http://www.elboricua.com/BKTainos_LessonPlan.html) * 'Alonso '(Spanish): Derivative of Alfonso, which is a germanic name probabily meaning "noble" (Alal) and "ready" (Funs). Alternatively, the first element could be "battle" (Hadu or Hild). (Source: http://www.behindthename.com/name/alfonso) * 'Judith '(Hebrew): "Woman from Judea"; "She will be praised" (Ref: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Judith_(given_name)) Characters Locations * San Próspero ** Old Town ** Rue de Lafitte ** Goodfellow Lane ** Royal Dolphin Rentals ** Nitaino Inn Quotes Unanswered questions * Why did the snake eyes flash blue? Why did the other snake flash gold, in conjunction with Rain's eyes? * Why did Bastian and Rain feel tired after he handed over the band? * Why did Maq and Opie stand vigil the whole night? Category:A to Z Category:Rain of the Ghosts chapters